Resistance
by Analice
Summary: bueno... mi primer songfic de una de las canciones de mi grupo favorito...MUSE... RESISTANCE... ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE... SHUNXALICE... AMO MUSE


**bueno... mi primer songfic... espero que les guste**

**Resistance**

Is our secret safe tonight  
and are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?

_Cierto pelinegro de ojos ámbar de 19 años se encontraba junto a una peli naranja de ojos achocolatados de los mismos años charlando muy preocupados bajo un cerezo en plena flor…_

Will they find our hiding place  
is this our last embrace  
or will the walls start caving in?

_¿Y si nos encuentran? – Decía la peli naranja de nombre Alice -… Mi abuelo ya esta sospechando algo….._

_No te preocupes… - Respondió el peli negro de nombre Shun -… ¿Nos volvemos a ver mañana aquí?_

_Claro… intentaré ser más cuidadosa con mi abuelo – Dijo esta_

_Hasta mañana – Dijo el peli negro dándole un beso… - Te amo_

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

_Alice llegó a casa ya entrada la noche…_

_Intentó no hacer mucho ruido pero algo la asustó…_

_¡ALICE GEHABICH! – Gritó su abuelo encendiendo la luz - ¡QUE TE CREES, QUE NO SE DONDE ESTABAS!_

_Alice tragó saliva__  
¡TE EH VISTO CON EL NIETO DE LOS KAZAMI! – Gritó furioso - ¡¿QUÉ HACIASIS JUNTOS?_

_Yo, esto, y-yo… - Alice se armó de valor – Y-YO SALGO CON ÉL… Y NOS DA IGUAL VUESTRA ESTUPIDA DISPUTA…_

_¡¿QUEEE? – Gritó pasmado su abuelo – SE ACABÓ… NO VAS A VOLVER A VERLE EN TU VIDA…. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?_

_NI HABLAR – Contestó la peli naranja – YO LE AMO Y TU NO PUEDES CAMBIAR NADA_

_SEÑORITA AHORA MISMO TE VAS A TU CUARTO…... ESTAS CASTIGADA – Gritó su abuelo_

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be...

_Shun llegó a casa ya avanzada la noche…_

_¡SHUN KAZAMI! – Gritó su abuelo desde lo alto de las escaleras - ¡QUE HACIAIS TU Y LA NIETA DE LOS GEHABICH!_

_Shun no se ando con rodeos_

_Salgo con ella y me da igual lo que digas – Dijo cortante mientras subía las escaleras hacía su habitación_

_MALDITO CRIO…. NO VAS A SALIR DE ESTA CASA PARA NADA… NO VOLVERAS A VER A ESA MUCHACHA – Pero Shun ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación _

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

_A la semana siguiente…. Una noche…... alguien golpeó la ventana de Alice…. _

_Esta, que no podía conciliar el sueño, fue a mirar…. Al abrir la ventana, unas manos la cogieron y la arrastraron a el árbol que había fuera…_

_¿Alice? – Preguntó cierto peli negro_

_Oh, eres tú…... Que susto me has dado – Dijo Alice abrazando a este_

_Mi abuelo me había encarcelado en casa – Dijo Shun - … No me dejaba verte… - Le besó la frente_

_A mí tampoco – Dijo apenada esta _

If we live a life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
just to see you smile again

_No me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar solo para verte otra vez – Dijo el muchacho – Te amo_

_Y yo a ti – Se besaron y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio_

_¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó la peli naranja rompiendolo_

_El peli negro pensó y se le ocurrió…..._

_Tengo una idea, pero es algo descabellada – Dijo Shun…. Alice esperó su respuesta -…. Alice… ¿Te escaparías conmigo?_

Kill your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
we can't hide the truth inside

_Necesito una brigada de policía…. Tengo que vigilar a mi nieta – Decía el abuelo de Alice al comandante de la policía_

_Señor…. ¿Solo para eso? – Contestaba el comandante_

_Si… necesito que la envíen a un internado en Moscú…. – Contestaba el viejo_

_Al mismo tiempo… el abuelo de Shun repetía la llamada del Señor Gehabich para contratar una guardia de su nieto_

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

_Alice… Unos señores han venido a verte – Decía el abuelo de esta frente a la puerta de su habitación_

_¿Alice? – Preguntó este al ver que no contestaba_

_El viejo les dio una señal a la brigada para que tiraran la puerta…._

_Todos los presentes se llevaron una sorpresa_

_¿¡DÓNDE ESTA? – Gritó el abuelo_

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be...

Algo similar ocurría en la casa del abuelo del peli negro…

¡HA ESCAPADO! – Gritaba el abuelo de este – MALDITO MUETE

Su abuelo le dio un fuerte golpe al armario que había en la habitación….

MALDITO CRIO…. COMO SE ATREBE A HABERSE ESCAPADO CON ESA MUCHACHA… - Volvió a gritar

Al comandante de esa brigada le habían informado del mismo caso en una casa al otro lado de la ciudad….

***Si que tienen agallas estos críos… deben amarse de verdad***

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed  
The night has reached it's end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
Its time to run  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance

Justo en ese momento, un tren con destino a Roma salía de la estación de la ciudad…. En él se encontraban Shun y Alice abrazados, sentados en un solitario vagón… Sus maletas estaban en el compartimento de encima de sus cabezas y ambos miraban la puesta de sol…

¿Shun? – Preguntó Alice al peli negro

¿Sí? – Dijo este

¿Nos encontraran? – Contestó

-No creo… ¿Alice? – Llamó este ahora

-¿Sí?

Tengo una pregunta para hacerte… - Se incorporó en el asiento e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, sacó una pequeña cajita cuadrada y se arrodilló a sus pies cogiéndole la mano…

-Alice Gehabich…. Juro amarte por el resto de mis días y quererte eternamente… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

**En resumidas cuentas... Shun y Alice se casaron... vivieron muy felices en Roma en un departamento que habían comprado... A los pocos meses, Alice se quedó embarazada y a los 9 nació su hijo... Matt... Tenía los ojos de su madre, pero el pelo y el caracter de su padre...**

**Sus abuelos al enterarse de esto... se hicieron amigos y sus nietos pudieron vivir en paz juntos con su hijo...**

FIN

ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO

COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR

BESOS ANALICE


End file.
